The best reason of all
by Scandiadream
Summary: Arranged marriage for the Princess of Cephiro. I think not- but why?


The best reason of all 

A Magic Knight Rayearth fanfiction 

by Scandiadream scandiadream@hotmail.com 

Rating- G 

Disclaimer- MKR characters were created by CLAMP. This story was created by ME. Although it is part of the continuum, it can also be a humorous parody of how royalty can sometimes be.   


It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Cephiro. The royal palace was calm. Prince Ferio took a nap while his older sister Princess Emeraude sang in the garden as her friend Zagato played the guitar. It was another pleasant afternoon...or so it seemed. 

A ship from another country descended in front of the palace. A very well-dressed visitor stepped out and rang the bell.   
"I did not know your parents had visitors today". Zagato asked.   
"Neither did I" Emeraude replied. The children tried to forget about it. 

Clef, the princes' older cousin, opened the door.   
"Good afternoon and welcome to Cephiro. How may I help you?" Clef recognized the ship as being from the country of Pegaso.   
"I have come on behalf of the Royal House of Pegaso in order to propose a marriage of the Prince of Pegaso to the most beautiful woman in Cephiro" said the emissary.   
"Well, you are on the right road. Alcyone Borgia's house is right down this way- you should be there in less than an hour" a very puzzled Clef said "Wow, even strangers come here for Alcyone's charm...or is there something else that he seeks?" Clef thought.   
"I am afraid I did not explain enough. I come from the House of Pegaso to propose a marriage arrangement between the young Prince Saab of Pegaso and the Princess of Cephiro". said the representative.   
"Well, I am not the person to look for. Please come in while I find King Cavalier". 

Like father like son, King Cavalier headed to his chambers to take an afternoon nap.   
"Cavalier, I think you need to postpone your sleep. We have a visitor. And you need to speak to him."   
"A visitor? How nice." Cavalier did not suspect what the visitor's plans were. 

"Zagato, something is telling me that there could be wrong" Emeraude wondered.   
"I will protect you." Zagato replied and squeezed his friend's hand. 

"Good afternoon your majesty. I am here on behalf of the Royal Family of Pegaso in order to propose an alliance to you."   
"Well, Pegaso is a peaceful country, and we can always defend each other. Are there any special terms or conditions?" Cavalier asked. Clef got nervous and excused himself.   
"Actually, it is more of a blood alliance. Young Prince Saab will need a bride someday, and our King and Queen have determined that Princess Emeraude is of quite good stock and will bring a good alliance". said the emissary with all dignity.   
Cavalier had to hold himself to not burst out laughing.   
"I beg your pardon sir, but my daughter is only TEN YEARS OLD" Cavalier tried to reason.   
"Oh, the wedding will not be now. Just the engagement ceremony, and then the wedding will take place when they come of age."   
"Sir, that is not my point. By securing this, both our Prince and your Princess will secure stable mates of royal blood."   
"But, what about love? Compatibility? My wife used to be a nurse before we married, yet my parents loved her and fully approved of her because she was a good person and we got along well. I do not think this is a good idea. At least not without the input of the couple to be married- which by the way, at least one of them is still a child." That's what Cavalier said. What he thought was more like: "How stupid could you be? Do they still do that? What a nightmare- I am glad I am not the prince of Pegaso".   
"Anyhow, Emeraude will marry whom she chose er chooses to." Cavalier skirted around the real reason.   
"Is that your daughter's voice I hear?"   
"Yes it is. She has always been a melodious singer"   
"And who is playing the guitar?"   
"Her friend. Yes, her friend". The Pegaso emissary could not see the children in the garden from where he had been.   
"Perhaps I shall speak with your wife, Her Majesty"   
"Of course. After all, I may have been the Crown Prince, but she is the Queen". 

"OK, who is your father arguing with? I want to see."   
"Sounds good. This is giving me an uneasy feeling." 

Queen Mercedes was waking Ferio up in order to nurse him. But her husband and younger cousin walked into her as she picked her son up.   
"Mercedes, you will not believe this, but Pegaso has asked to marry Emeraude." Cavalier said.   
"Never mind that she is just 10 years old." Clef added.   
"He cannot do that." Mercedes looked out the window for her daughter, knowing the real reason why she would never let her parents consent to that.   
"I have tried to convince him that arranged marriages are not a good idea, he kept insisting they are. I know this is not the real reason why our Emeraude is NOT going to marry the prince of Pegaso, but please talk him out of this foolish idea." Cavalier asked his wife.   
"I sure will". Mercedes handed Ferio to his father, then proceeded to the main court. 

"Good afternoon Queen Mercedes. Your fair presence is such an honor". the Emissary said.   
"Good afternoon. Please understand that my daughter is but a young child. It would be unfair for another person to seal her destiny and future like this." Mercedes politely explained.   
"On the contrary, it would be fair. It would spare her the pain of an unscrupulous suitor breaking her heart or proving unworthy. Would not you want security for your daughter?"   
"I just do not think this is a good idea. She and the Prince of Pegaso do not even know each other." 

In Ferio's room, Cavalier bounced his baby boy on his knee.   
"Ferio, Ferio, Ferio the wonder baby. He does not hurl, he does not cry, he cleans his plate and sleeps all night. Ferio, Ferio, Ferio the wonder baby!"   
A slim ponytailed figure approached the door.   
"Come in children"   
His daughter and her friend walked in.   
"What is this person from Pegaso searching for? It has taken three people, including the Queen, to outargue him." Zagato asked.   
"Don't worry son, everything will be fine." Cavalier nearly laughed at what this really meant, but he tried to keep things hidden. Ferio could sense his father was hiding something though, and he did chuckle merrily.   
Raised voices could be heard from the main court.   
"I fear that man is trying to overpower Mama." Emeraude said. "Let's go. I do not want her to cry."   
And Emeraude grabbed Zagato's hand and raced downstairs. 

"Ferio, princes never get others trying to arrange their marriages, so why do princesses do? I chose to marry your mother, and someday you will choose your bride, so why can they not respect my daughter's right to do so as well?" Cavalier told his boy. 

"My queen, please do tell me, is there another reason why you are so adamant to letting Prince Saab marry your daughter?"   
"I could come up with more, each more valid than the previous one. But this is wrong. Things do not work like that in our country." Mercedes could hear footsteps coming near, then stopping all of a sudden.   
"Ooooh. I understand." the Emissary of Pegaso became quiet all of a sudden, as if having seen a ghost.   
"But thank you for your visit. Visitors from Pegaso are more than welcome to stop by Cephiro anytime." Mercedes was being genuine. She could tell that the Emissary had finally been convinced- she just could not tell why.   
The emissary excused himself and wished the Cephirean family well. 

"But, but, how?" Mercedes wondered. She glanced at all the room's main entrance and saw nothing, but when she headed towards the kitchen to get a snack, she saw her daughter and her special friend holding hands and perplexed about the recent conversations.   
"Mama, why was the purpose of this visitor?" Emeraude asked her mother.   
"Do not worry my dear. Everything will be all right." 

"Have a good night Zagato. Are you sure you do not want to stay for dinner?"   
"No thank you. My mother has cooked my favorite- blueberry pie. But I will bring you some tomorrow."   
"All right. Good night"   
"Good night to you too"   
And the kids hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. It would be a while till they would kiss on the lips. 

"Mercedes, I tried to persuade him that my daughter would not wish to marry the Prince of Pegaso. I was afraid to let him know the real reason though."   
"Something tells me that he knows. And I am happy that is the real reason." 

THE END   


Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome. Flames are not.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
